


mini-sag number two in t

by carcasses (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Post-Break Up, mini-sag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/carcasses
Summary: Chanyeol wishes he could turn back time...
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2
Collections: micro-fiction





	mini-sag number two in t

Chanyeol wishes he could turn back time to when Jongin was still with him and he could feel him warm on the other side of the bed, nestled in happy tangled sticky sheets, mouths still rosebud sweet but it's morning now and Chanyeol is all alone and his arms are empty.

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-sag was originally posted on Tumblr, so I'm moving it here as part of a Tumblr clean-up process. The posting date was 2 February 2015, so that's my best guess at a creation date.
> 
> The term _mini-sag_ is from the article [How Short Can You Go? 50 to 100 Word Stories](https://www.dailywritingtips.com/how-short-can-you-go-50-to-100-word-stories).


End file.
